And He Smiled
by XxUnknownXxXEntityxX
Summary: Formerly "Unclean" My muse died on this story, but it is now finished. Very mature content: Language, Violence, Gore, Rape, Death and Lemon***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

She couldn't feel her left arm. It was probably a good think because she could see the blood pouring out of her wound. Feeling dizzy, she fell to one knee but still tried to notch an arrow. Her left arm would not function no matter how hard she tried. She looked up at the scene around her.

Sango was on the back of Kirara attacking Naraku; she appeared to be uninjured, but the battle was wearing everyone down. Miroku and Shippo were nowhere in sight, but had to be close by. Inuyasha was putting up a terrific fight, but even so, Naraku was still standing and healing himself from every blow. Except one, his right hand was useless since Kagome had shot it with her purified arrow.

Kagome was starting to lose consciousness and slowly slid to lie in the grass beneath her.

"Kagome!!!!" She was not sure who was calling her name because her vision was going dark, but she knew who it must be, Inuyasha. She felt herself get picked up and cradled in a pair of strong arms before everything went black and she knew no more.

Kagome felt the pain shooting through her arm a couple of moments before she moaned and opened her eyes. When she could focus, she looked around at her surroundings and was confused. Above her was a ceiling made out of rock, so she had to assume she was in a cave. She sat up slowly gritting her teeth against the pain in her left arm and studied her surroundings more closely. It appeared to be a small room with nothing in it but the bed of furs that she lay upon. There was a door of sorts across the room from her that was more a large opening covered with a large dark-colored cloth. This was no place that she knew and she couldn't help but panic, trying to get off the furs and exit the room.

"There is no need to fear, my beautiful Kagome." I took you from the battle and brought you here to rest and heal." Said a man with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Koga.

"Koga…?" Kagome didn't know what was going on, but she knew one thing. Koga had taken her away for more than just to heal her. She knew of his love for her and was afraid of his intentions.

"Yes, my sweet?" he said as he came closer and settled himself next to her on the bed of furs.

"I need to go back to Inuyasha and the others. They are probably worried sick about me, and besides I should probably get medical attention for this wound." As she said it, she looked at her arm and saw that it was tightly bandaged.

"You are in no condition to travel, my love. Stay with me where you belong. I will take care of you, in fact, I have sent for a shaman from the northern tribe to look at your arm. She has great knowledge of healing and herbs." He was smiling at her, but she could see that part of the smile was tenderness, and the other part was pure possession. He wanted her for himself, and she wasn't sure that he would willingly let her go, even after she had healed.

"Inuyasha will come for me, you know that. I do not understand why you must goad him all the time. You know how angry he gets." Kagome thought that just maybe she could reason with him, but knew that the chances of that were slim. She could only hope that Inuyasha would find her and not kill the entire pack to get her free.

"Why are we talking about that mangy mutt? He does not deserve your company. He let you get in harm's way and then just ignored you when you fell in battle. I would keep you safe. You will never have need to battle again, my love. With me, you will not even have to look for shards of the Shikon no Tama anymore if you do not wish to. You would be my queen and my mate. No danger would ever befall you."

When he spoke of the Shikon no Tama, she reached for her shards only to find them missing, "Koga, I care for you, but I do not love you. You cannot hold me against my will. You can say what you want about Inuyasha, but at least he has never stolen my shards from me while I slept! You use the shards for your own selfish gain, while I fight to obtain and purify the Jewel." She was seething with anger and wishing she had her bow and quiver. He would not stop her if she had the ability to purify him. While she did not want to kill, he did not know that she wouldn't shoot him.

"Kagome, you have spent time with me before, and I know you love me even if you won't admit it. I did not steal your shards; I merely took them for safe keeping. I will give them back to you if it means so much to you. I can sense your anger, though I do not know why you are angry with me. I saved you; I would think that you would be grateful." She could see the anger in him at her accusation, ungratefulness and her declaration of not loving him. Being helpless at the moment, she did not want to upset him. He may love her, but she did not know if that meant he would not strike her if she made him too angry.

"I would like my shards please. Also, if you have it, I would feel safer having my bow." He looked at her a bit suspiciously, and she hoped her face did not give away her intent to flee when she was able.

"I do not have your bow, but here are your shards." He pulled out her little bottle of shards and set them into her hand, "I have business to attend to, but I will return shortly. I have two guards on the door, so you should feel safe. Besides, my whole tribe is beyond that door. No harm will come to you." He grabbed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes as he said this. Kagome couldn't help but blush when he did this, even though it was innocent, the look in his eyes was anything but innocent.

Kagome nodded and he let her go and left the room. She looked around herself dejectedly, unsure of how this was going to play out. She knew that Inuyasha would come for her, but when? How would he get her out without slaughtering the wolf youkai tribe and their leader? She lay back on the furs pondering her situation. Before too long she fell asleep again, becoming blissfully unaware of what may happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome!!!!" yelled a familiar voice. Inuyasha was busy hacking at Naraku, but jumped back to see if Kagome was injured. All at once his blood began to boil as he saw that damn wolf carrying her off. He did not have time for this right now.

As if to emphasize this, he felt white hot pain shoot through his back as Naraku stuck him from behind. Inuyasha fell to his knees for a moment, but was spared further pain by Sango. She and Kirara had swooped in as Inuyasha was struck to attack Naraku. Inuyasha knew that without Kagome and her miko powers, that this battle would be lost. He did not want to run, his pride screaming at him to keep attacking Naraku until he was lifeless before him.

As Inuyasha struggled with his pride and anger, he heard Miroku, "Sango!!"

Inuyasha turned to look and saw Sango lying in the grass unconscious. Kirara had morphed back to her smaller form and was lying next to Sango. Inuyasha saw Miroku run to Sango. Naraku was going to attack again, and Inuyasha struck first. His Tetsusaiga cut through Naraku's right arm and into his chest. Inuyasha struck again, hoping against hope that it might make a difference. Naraku stumbled back and Inuyasha became more confident, once again swinging Tetsusaiga at Naraku.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was sent flying by a small tornado. Kagura appeared riding her feather and grabbed Naraku up onto it with her. Inuyasha watched as Kagura and Naraku flew off to the south.

"Damn her." Inuyasha yelled to the uninterested sky. Inuyasha was drawn back from his anger as he heard Sango moan. He returned to them and saw that she would have a nasty bump on her head. Kirara looked like she was mostly recovered now. Miroku was tending to Sango, and Inuyasha instantly thought of Kagome.

"Where is Kagome?" said a small fox youkai coming out of the forest. Shippo looked very worried when he saw Sango, but kept looking around for Kagome. Miroku looked around too, and got a puzzled look on his face.

"She was over there, I saw her get hit, but where is she now?" Miroku looked up at Inuyasha with concern on the handsome monk's features.

"Koga took her. I saw him carrying her off just before Sango got hit." Inuyasha's words dripped with bitterness and anger, "If he lays one hand on her, I will kill him. In fact, I might just kill him anyway for interfering!"

"We need to make camp somewhere so Sango can rest. Then we can go after Kagome and Koga." Miroku said in an almost pleading tone. Miroku was sure that Inuyasha would disagree and maybe even go after Kagome himself.

Inuyasha picked up Sango and ran into the forest without saying anything. He ran until he found a small, sheltered clearing and lay her down. He had grabbed the supplies too and rolled out bedding for Sango. As he gently put her into the bedding and stood up, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came into the clearing of Inuyasha's choosing. Miroku went straight to Sango and checked on her before rummaging through the supplies to find herbs.

"I am going after Kagome." Inuyasha said and started out running back to where they had previously been fighting Naraku.

Miroku shook his head knowing that there was nothing he could do but tend to Sango and look after Shippo until Inuyasha returned with Kagome in tow. Miroku found the herbs he was looking for and began to make something to ease Sango's pain.

********************************************************************

Inuyasha made it back to the clearing and walked around sniffing the ground until he found Koga's scent near where Kagome fell. He began tracking them, although he had a feeling as to where Koga had taken her.

As he was tracking, a million thoughts were blazing a trail in Inuyasha's mind. What had Koga done to Kagome? Would he try something stupid like making her his mate? This thought made Inuyasha's chest tight, and it confused him. Sure he hated the wolf, and wanted Kagome back, but why should the thought cause him pain? He loved Kikyo didn't he? The young miko had definitely become part of their little "family", but he didn't care for her more than that. Or so he tried to tell himself. Inuyasha was so absorbed in his thoughts and confusion that he did not smell the wolf youkai until he was almost on top of him.

"Inuyasha, why have you come into my territory?" Koga asked with a smirk on his face. He knew why Inuyasha was here, but wanted to piss him off so that he did something stupid.

"You stinking wolf, you know exactly why I am here. You took Kagome. Now, give her to me or I will kill you right here and now. I would love to rip you apart piece by piece so don't give me even the slightest excuse why I should!!" Inuyasha was furious. He knew that Koga was playing games with him, but he did not yet know why.

"She doesn't want to go with you, you mutt. She is going to stay with me and be my queen. You don't deserve her anyway; you just want her for her miko powers. She is happy with me and has not even spoken of you since she woke up." Koga was lying, but he hoped it would distract Inuyasha long enough for his wolves to get into place.

"You lie. You are holding her against her will. You have tried this before Koga and it didn't work then, nor will it work now." Inuyasha could smell the lie that Koga was telling, and as he sniffed the air, he also smelled Koga's wolves in the forest trying to surround him. As soon as he realized this, he drew Tetsusaiga.

Koga knew the moment that Inuyasha drew his sword that he had discovered his little plot. He was confident that the number of wolves he had brought with him would be able to defeat Inuyasha, "ATTACK!" Koga yelled into the woods.

Suddenly wolves and wolf youkai came pouring in on Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha began attacking the wolves with Tetsusaiga and his claws. He killed the first three wolves instantly, and they lay bleeding and broken at his feet. Koga, seeing his kin fall, joined the battle. Koga used his claws to slash open Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at Koga, but he missed due to a particularly large wolf that chose that moment to lock his jaws into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha swiped at the wolf with his claws and it fell injured to the ground. Inuyasha had caught the wolf in the stomach and his intestines were visible lying on the forest floor shining with spilled blood.

Inuyasha turned once again to Koga and hoisted Tetsusaiga up. Koga saw this and began to step back. Inuyasha however had fooled him and instead of swinging Tetsusaiga he jumped at Koga and drove him to the ground beneath him. When the wolves saw their leader go down, they momentarily stopped attacking. They did not want to injure their leader by accident if they went after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled cruelly at Koga as Tetsusaiga rested against his neck, "One move and I will remove your head from your shoulders, wolf." Inuyasha was trying to decide how pissed Kagome would be if he killed Koga. He did not think that she loved the wolf youkai, but knowing her, she would likely get pissed off and go home if he killed Koga.

Koga signaled to his wolves to stand down. The wolves formed a loose circle around the inu-hanyou and their leader. Koga looked up into Inuyasha's smug face and spoke, "Then do it you half-breed, but know that Kagome will never forgive you for killing her love."

Inuyasha kept the smug façade, but inside the wolf youkai's words stung. Inuyasha once again was assailed by doubt. When he realized this doubt, he again became confused. Why should he care if Kagome loved the damn wolf? He tried to summon Kikyo's face to his mind to banish this doubt, but when he did, he saw Kagome's face instead, and it confused him further. Had Kagome replaced Kikyo in his heart? If so, why had he never noticed before? Did he… love her? The swirl of emotions cascaded through his mind. Then, as was usual for Inuyasha, instead of trying to sort out the feelings, he became angry.

Turning back to the task at hand, he kept Tetsusaiga tight against the wolf youkai's throat and used his claws to cruelly remove the Shikon no Tama shards from Koga's arms. When he was done, Inuyasha stood up while keeping Tetsusaiga pointed at Koga.

"Remove his leg shards." Inuyasha commanded the nearest youkai, "Or I will kill him now and you will not have to worry about it." The youkai looked to his leader for confirmation.

"Do it" Koga said unhappy about how the situation had played out in Inuyasha's favor. The young wolf youkai did as he was told, trying as gently as possible to remove the shards encased within his beloved leader's legs. When the shards were removed, Inuyasha held out his hand for them, and the youkai handed them over, a look of shame crossing his face.

"Now, Koga, I am going to let you up and you are going to lead me to Kagome. I will follow behind you with Tetsusaiga pointed at your back, so I would not advise doing anything rash. I can find her with or without you, but for the moment I have decided not to kill you. Before I let you up, however, you are to tell your wolves to run off into the forest. If even one of them follows I will kill both you and the wolves present, understood?" Koga was disgusted with the turn of event, but had no choices but to lead Inuyasha to Kagome or die.

"Yes, I understand you inu-hanyou bastard. Wolves, get lost for now. Go into the forest and for the love of Kami do not follow." The wolves did not want to go, but they followed their leader's instructions. When all the wolves were gone, Inuyasha motioned for Koga to get up. Koga did as he was bid, though it tore at his pride to be at the inu-hanyou's mercy. Koga began walking towards his camp at a sluggish pace.

"Get moving you disgusting wolf, or I will kill you right now!" Koga was seething with rage but started walking at a faster pace. They were only a mile or so from their destination, but Koga knew it was going to be a long and humiliating journey to the den. One of the youkai coming from the den moved onto the path.

"Koga!! What happened?" Ginta asked, concerned for his liege. Ginta took in the scene in front of him. Koga was stopped on the path with Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga pressed roughly against Koga's back.

"Inuyasha, he is from the den and does not know. Ginta, go into the forest and do not come after us." Inuyasha pushed Tetsusaiga harder and broke the skin on Koga's back. Tetsusaiga was pressed against his spine, and Koga did not want to anger Inuyasha at this point.

"Stop. Koga, tell your wolf to go back to the den and clear out all the wolves and youkai. I do not want any surprises when we get there." Koga was furious. His plan had been to have the wolves ambush Inuyasha when they returned to keep him from taking Kagome. Now, that was not going to happen. Kami damn him.

"Ginta, do as he said." Ginta stood for a moment unmoving, trying to process what was happening. When the inu-hanyou growled, Ginta took off in the direction he had come from.

"Keep going Koga, or I will slice you in half." Inuyasha was pleased with the turn of events. Now he did not have to worry about the other wolves in the den when he and Koga arrived.

Ginta ran hard to get back to the camp. While he was not usually very bright, a brilliant plan began to formulate in his mind. He knew Koga would be pissed if Inuyasha took Kagome from him again. He had to reach the den and mobilize everyone before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Koga came upon the den an hour later. Normally Inuyasha would have been here in a mere couple of minutes, but he had stopped Koga in the forest to wait for all of the wolves and wolf youkai to leave. Inuyasha roughly pushed Koga into the den. The den was one huge room, but there appeared to be a smaller room at the back that was separated from the rest of the den. Inuyasha looked around but did not see Kagome, "Where is she, wolf?"

"In my bed, there." He said pointing to the smaller room. He couldn't help but goad Inuyasha with the image of Kagome in his bed. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and threw Koga into the wall of the cavern. Koga slid down the wall amazed at the force with which Inuyasha had thrown him. Inuyasha ignored the wolf and went into the other room. One look around showed that Kagome was not here.

Furious, and intent on killing the lying wolf, he moved back to the main room only to find Koga gone. Enraged, Inuyasha was like a force of nature destroying anything and everything in the wolf den. When his anger was somewhat sated, he got up and started to track Koga's trail, knowing that without the shards, Koga would not be able to travel too fast for Inuyasha to keep up.

************************************************************************

Kagome was tied and rode in the back of a wooden chariot drawn by two very large wolves. Her left arm ached, and the pain had been more intense since they had bound her hands together. Hakkaku and Ginta were running on either side of her, "Where are you taking me now?"

"To the northern wolf tribe's den, there we will wait for Koga to come." The mohawked wolf youkai replied. Kagome thought about this, when it dawned on her that they were going to Ayame's tribe. Ayame had been Koga's intended, but he had gone back on his word because he wanted Kagome.

"You can't take me there. Ayame most definitely doesn't like me, and I would really not like to be at her mercy. Please let me go." Kagome was afraid. She was unsure that anyone but Inuyasha or maybe Koga could keep Ayame's wrath from killing her. She knew for sure that Ginta and Hakkaku could not keep that from happening.

"Koga could kill us for letting you go. We do not want to risk his wrath. I'm sorry, Kagome." Ginta replied. There was a thread of true disappointment that he could not let her go in his voice. He truly liked Kagome, and knew that she was here against her will. He was not happy about that, but he would not do anything to anger Koga.

Kagome sighed unhappily and wished for Inuyasha to rescue her. _Oh, Inuyasha_ she thought, _I miss you already. _Kagome knew she loved Inuyasha, but knew that Kikyo's hold on him was so strong that he could never love her back. This saddened her whenever she thought about it. She would probably go to her grave without ever telling Inuyasha how she truly felt. Whenever Miroku or Sango talked about her and Inuyasha, Kagome denied everything. It would be too painful for everyone to know of her love but the man she loved himself. The secret was much easier to keep to herself, than to see the pity in her friends' eyes. She went to sleep surrounded by her sad thoughts.

When she awoke, she was in severe pain. She looked up and saw that her hands were chained above her head. Looking around, it appeared she was in a bedchamber of sorts. There was a lush pile of furs about four feet from her. As much as she wished to be anywhere but here, she felt if she could lie down things wouldn't be so bad.

"So, you are finally awake, you stupid, ugly home-wrecker." Kagome watched Ayame enter the room, and was filled with dread. The girl had red hair, and was very pretty. The youkai looked very angry, and Kagome supposed she couldn't blame her too much. Kagome was pretty much fighting the same battle as Ayame. Only Inuyasha and Kikyo were the players in her own drama.

"I just want to go back to Inuyasha; I don't want Koga and never have." Kagome pleaded with her newest captor. She was hoping that Ayame would see the truth and let her go.

"You lie! You were just brought from HIS den. From the reports of Ginta and the others, you spent all your time there in HIS BED, you little whore." Ayame was shaking with fury. Kagome could feel the youkai energy radiating from her, and was more than a little afraid.

"It was against my will. I was injured in battle and Koga carried me off from my friends. When I awoke I was in his bed, but he and I only talked. He left saying he had business to attend to. Before he returned, the other wolves carted me here. I just want to go home." Kagome figured the only thing she could do was try to get Ayame to see her side. _Inuyasha help me, please!! Find me soon!_ Kagome was in so much pain she thought she was going to be sick. Her arm was throbbing and she could see that it had begun to seep blood through the bandage.

"If I kill you, Koga won't want you anymore. Then he can be mine like he promised me years ago." Ayame had a satisfied little smile on her face as she smelled Kagome's fear and pain. Ayame couldn't help but feel elated at having her chance to be rid of the ugly human whore. Feeling particularly cruel, Ayame grabbed Kagome's left arm and pressed hard on the bleeding wound. Kagome screamed and was assailed by dizziness. Ayame laughed and squeezed harder. Kagome let out an ear piercing shriek as the room started to go black again. _This is it, I am going to die without ever having had the chance to tell Inuyasha how I feel_, were Kagome's last thoughts before she was unconscious once again.

*********************************************************************

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone a long time," Said Shippo, very worried for his friends. It had been over a day now since they had been gone, with no word.

"Inuyasha will bring Kagome back, Shippo. Try not to worry so much," Miroku said, checking on Sango once more. He saw that she was awake this time and gave her a hug, "I am so glad you are okay, Sango."

*SMACK* "Get your hands off of me you lecherous monk" Sango yelled as she smacked him, hard. He couldn't even let her be awake for five minutes before he started fondling her ass. He was so predictable.

"Good one, Sango!" Shippo laughed, seeing the bright red handprint across Miroku's cheek.

"Well, if he learned to keep his hands to himself, I wouldn't have to. Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango had not seen Kagome get carried off by Koga, all she remembered was trying to save Inuyasha from being hit by Naraku.

"Koga came and took Kagome after she was injured by Naraku. Naraku escaped with Kagura and Inuyasha went after Koga and Kagome after bringing you here." Miroku gave her the short version.

"I hope they are okay. How long have I been asleep?" Sango asked, wondering if she should be more worried about Kagome and Inuyasha or the fact she had pretty much been alone with the monk for an indefinite amount of time without being aware of what may be happening.

"Only about a day; don't worry Sango, I have been here the whole time, I would not let Miroku molest you while you slept." Shippo said, clearly reading what she had been thinking from the look on her face.

"Now, now, I would not take advantage of a sleeping, injured woman. Just what do you think I am?!" Miroku was clearly affronted at their conversation.

"A PERVERTED MONK!!" Shippo and Sango yelled in unison. Miroku shut up, his feelings hurt by them both. He got up and walked a short way into the woods without looking back. He was wondering what he could have ever done to deserve this kind of treatment. Sure, he liked to touch a nice soft ass now and then, but did that really make him a pervert? Couldn't Sango tell that he loved her and wanted her to bear him many strong, healthy children? Apparently not. How could he show Sango his feelings? After what she had just said about him, surely she would just laugh in his face. He hung his head and sighed, not knowing what to do about the dilemma at hand.

************************************************************************

"What did you do to her, Ayame?! I will kill you if you have harmed her in any way!" Koga was furious to find that Kagome had been taken from his men when they had reached the northern tribe. No one had seen her since they had arrived. Ayame had taken her somewhere, and Koga intended to find out where, "It is against our laws to harm another's mate, Ayame."

"Your MATE! That ugly little human bitch?! You are a leader of wolf youkai and you would stoop so low as to mate with a human girl that can only bear you half-breeds!" Ayame was once again shaking with the force of the rage. She wanted to kill them both in this instant.

"Kagome is not ugly!! You take me to her right this minute or I will turn your treachery into your father's hands!" Koga was becoming enraged himself. He didn't have time for this. Inuyasha would be following him closely.

"She doesn't even want you. She has been begging for that inu-hanyou since she woke up. Your little whore doesn't want anything to do with you!" Ayame yelled in Koga's face.

"You lie, woman!" He struck her hard across the face, sending her reeling into the cavern wall. He walked past her without a backward glance and started toward Ayame's chamber. He knew without a doubt that that was where she would be. He came to the opening of her room and was assaulted with the smell of blood. What had Ayame done to Kagome?

He was sick to his stomach with worry as he pushed past the curtain into Ayame's bedchamber. He saw Kagome unconscious hanging from her wrists. Blood was trickling down her arm from where he had bandaged her earlier. She hung there looking so very pale, and her shirt was half-soaked with her blood. He gently held her up while undoing the chains holding his precious Kagome. When she was free, he swept her up into his arms and began to wind his way back through the maze of caverns that would see him free of this place.

"Stop!" Ordered a wolf youkai standing in his path. Behind him was Ayame and her father; Ayame has a smirk on her face, while her father was very serious.

"You struck my daughter, a princess of the wolf youkai. Explain yourself, Koga." He spoke very slowly, but Koga heard the warning in the old youkai's words.

"She harmed my mate, and held her bound in her bedchamber. Kagome is injured and was not treated. Surely you can see the blood that stains her. Ayame is jealous and seeking revenge for an imaginary wrong-doing on my part." Koga gave a slight bow, showing respect to the old youkai in front of him.

"The girl does not bear your mark; therefore, she is not your mate yet. According to Ayame, several years ago, you promised to make her your mate, and the reneged to have this human warm your bed." The old man stated it as fact, no inflection in his voice.

"I had not the time to mark her, as there is an inu-hanyou on my trail trying to take her from me. I promised Ayame nothing, she is telling the lies of a jealous little girl." Koga could not control the sharp anger in his voice. He was getting more irritated by the minute, and knew Inuyasha would be here soon.

The old man did not say anything for several seconds, knowing if he called Koga a liar that it may become a challenge. The old youkai did not think he had the strength to defeat this young wolf leader, but also did not want war between their packs. "Take her and your wolves and go." The old man stepped out of the way drawing his daughter with him. The guard also stepped aside and Koga took the opportunity to get the hell out of there.

"DADDY…" Ayame began…

"Hush child, I will not start a duel or war over this. Do not test me, now go." Ayame ran from him and cried silent tears in her room. She could not believe the way this all had backfired so badly. She was also enraged by her dad, Koga, and that little whore, Kagome.

Koga walked out into the common area of the den and yelled, "C'mon boys, we are leaving, NOW!!!" Koga walked out of the den with everybody scrambling to grab their things so they could follow. Kagome stirred a little in her sleep, Koga leaned down to kiss her when she mumbled, "Inuyasha" Koga became angry and shook her to wake her up.

Kagome felt herself starting to awaken. She really did not want to though, as she was having the most amazing dream about Inuyasha kissing her and holding her in his arms. She felt someone shaking her and opened one eye. She saw Koga and couldn't help feeling a little relieved. Sure, she wished it was Inuyasha instead, but Koga was way better than Ayame, "Wake up, Kagome. You were mumbling that dirty inu-hanyou's name in your sleep. I forbid you to do that ever again, Kagome. You belong with me, not some mangy half breed."

"Inuyasha wouldn't kidnap me at least! I go with Inuyasha willingly. Now let me go, Koga. I do not want to be with you, and I sure as hell am tired of being carted around and not knowing where the hell I am!" Kagome was getting pissed off. The nerve of him! Telling her what she can and can't do like he was her father. She would not be controlled by him any longer, and the longer he forced her, the more she would grow to hate and despise him.

"You heard her, now put her down!" It was Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him and felt Koga tighten his grip on her.

"Ow! Koga, you are hurting me. Let me go with Inuyasha, because forcing me to be with you will only make me hate you in the end." Kagome was dead serious. She wanted to go back to Keade's village to heal and be reunited with her friends. She felt Koga lay her on the ground. She watched as he walked towards Inuyasha and was afraid of what might come next.

"If you want her, you will have to take her from me. I will not give up without a fight." Koga stared Inuyasha in the eye, unafraid of the consequences.

"So be it!" Inuyasha struck out with Tetsusaiga and connected with the wolf youkai's shoulder. He drew his blade out of Koga's bloody flesh and prepared to strike again.

Kagome managed to make it to her feet, though she was swaying with dizziness and pain. She yelled at them both "Stop it both of you. I will choose who I will go with! Koga, leave us! I am leaving with Inuyasha!" Koga darted in and struck Inuyasha with his claws, drawing blood from the hanyou. Kagome moved closer to the pair, a plan forming in her mind.

"Sit!" She yelled and stepped in Koga's path. Koga had been preparing to hit Inuyasha again, and could not stop his momentum in time to avoid hitting Kagome. Kagome screamed in agony as Koga's claws tore through her abdomen. He had tried to stop, so the wound was not deep, but Kagome crumpled at his feet on top of Inuyasha.

"I will kill you for that, wolf!" Inuyasha jumped up and swung Tetsusaiga at Koga. Koga, appalled at what he had done, allowed the blade to meet his flesh. He welcomed the burning pain; he felt that he deserved it for harming Kagome. Inuyasha saw that Koga would not put up any resistance. He was at war with himself, part of him telling him to finish the miserable wolf off; the other part having lost its taste for battle at the wolf's helplessness. Ultimately, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and picked up the barely conscious Kagome. He fled into the woods, backtracking to find Miroku and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"She has been sleeping for three days. Are you sure she will be alright, Miroku?" Sango said, worriedly. Inuyasha had returned with Kagome in very bad shape. She had lost a lot of blood, and had not been conscious at all these past days. Sango was about to suggest that Inuyasha take her through the well to her own time where they would be able to treat her injuries better. Inuyasha had not said hardly anything since he brought Kagome back. He had explained what happened, but nothing else.

"She should wake up any time. You must be patient Sango, my love; for you can see her wounds are healing." Sango blushed. Ever since she had woken up after the battle with Naraku, Miroku had been different with her. He had only grabbed her ass the one time, and he appeared to be trying to court her. Sango was afraid he was just messing with her. She was sure that the next woman he saw would get his full attention, leaving Sango to seethe with frustration. She just did not trust the lecherous monk.

Inuyasha was a short distance away, perched in a tree. He was watching over Kagome. Each hour that she did not wake twisted in his chest like a dagger. He felt he was to blame for all of this. He should have been paying more attention to her during the battle with Naraku. If he had, this never would have happened. He had been thinking a lot ever since he left the northern wolf tribe's lair. He was beginning to realize just how much Kagome meant to him. When he thought of Kikyo, his heart did not hurt. He did not burn for her like he had for years. Ultimately, he felt sorry for Kikyo, but wished she would give up walking the earth as barely more than a spirit. She had a body, it was true; However, it was a body of clay, not of flesh. Kagome was the one in his heart now; it had just taken him a long time to see that.

He was saddened though. He did not deserve Kagome. He had done nothing but fight with her and mistreat her since she became a part of his world. He had left her for Kikyo on numerous occasions; even telling her of his love for the undead miko. He hung his head and sighed. Kikyo would laugh at his thoughts, or grow very very angry. Kagome, well, he did not know what she would think. She might laugh at him too; thinking back to all the hanyou had done to make her life miserable, she might just tell him to go to hell. How could Kagome even want a half breed like himself? She deserved much better. He should tell her to go back to her time and stay. This life was too hard on her. A selfish part of him did not want her to ever leave his side, and he tried his best to ignore it. He had been selfish all along, now he needed to do something for Kagome. He silently warred with himself over what to do when Kagome woke up. He was deep in thought when he heard Kagome's voice, "Miroku? Where is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and walked over to where Kagome lay. Her eyes lit up when he moved into her field of vision. She had missed him. She was afraid her love would show in her eyes, so she averted them quickly to stare at her hands. Inuyasha saw this as a rejection. She must hate him after all that she has been through. Inuyasha felt his anger build; so she wanted to reject him, did she? He would show her, "Get up".

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed, unsure of why he was angry. Then it hit her; she had to have been asleep for days. He had had to take time out of his precious hunt for Naraku and the shards to save her once again. Then, they had lost more time waiting for her to recover. This made her furious. He had no regard for anyone, "I am going home, Inuyasha! Sango, can I borrow Kirara for a bit?"

"Sure, Kagome. When are you returning?" Sango was unsure of what had happened here but she was mad at Inuyasha. To yell at Kagome after her being injured was inexcusable. He had some nerve.

"Maybe I won't return. I need some time to think and besides, I haven't seen my family in a while." Kagome got up, but was assailed by dizziness and started to fall. Inuyasha was there in the blink of an eye to catch her. His worry showed on his face for a second, before he covered it with a mask of arrogance and anger.

"Yeah, you can't even stand, but you are going home? Baka! If you want to go home that badly, I will personally send you down the damn well! I don't care if you come back or not!" Inuyasha was yelling by the end; he swooped Kagome off her feet and started running to the bone-eaters well at top speed. Kagome was hurt and angry but decided not to say anything. She would be home soon enough.

Inuyasha reached the bone-eaters well and jumped in without pausing. He came out the other side and ran to the house. He jumped up to her window; opened it, and deposited Kagome on her bed. He was back out the window and gone before Kagome could even draw breath.

Kagome was PISSED! How dare he? He was arrogant, mean-spirited, and rude. What an asshole! Kagome was seething as she tore off her clothes and walked to the shower. She turned on the hot water and got in. When the water hit her she started to feel more relaxed, for the moment at least. She then noticed her bandages were getting wet. She stepped out of the shower into the cold bathroom for a minute and undid the bandages. The wounds were healing, but the one on her stomach was still pretty fresh. She stepped back in the shower and screamed as the water hit her torso. She heard the bathroom door open and was about to call out, when Inuyasha tore back the shower curtain. He stood there a moment transfixed on her naked body in the shower.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed at him. He hit the floor hard. She grabbed a towel and stepped past him into her bedroom. She shut the bathroom door and toweled off quickly. She reached into her closet and put on a nightgown and panties. Inuyasha came through into her bedroom, finally having recovered from the magical abuse inflicted upon him.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome? All I did was try to make sure you were not in danger." Inuyasha was a weird mix of angry and confused. He was looking at Kagome standing there with her arms crossed, when he noticed the blood seeping through the nightgown, "Kagome, you are bleeding."

"Of course I am now that I stretched the damn wound open. It is all because of you. This is all your fault Inuyasha!" She then proceeded to start bawling. She sobbed as if her heart was breaking. Inuyasha was confused but it hurt him to see her cry. He went to her and picked her up. He sat down gently on the bed and held her while she cried. Her tears slowed and she hiccupped a few times. Finally, she looked up at Inuyasha, holding her in his arms. She was feeling kind of awkward, and a blush covered her cheeks and nose.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked seriously. He was staring down at her with a look on his face that Kagome had never seen before. She was trying to puzzle out what the look meant when he stood up and put her down on the bed. He walked in to the bathroom with Kagome staring after him. He came back out with gauze and tape for her wound. She also saw a small tube of antibiotic ointment in his hand. He came to her and began hitching up her nightgown.

"Inuyasha! You are as bad as Miroku!" She yelped and moved back further on the bed. The movement caused her wound to bleed more. Inuyasha smelled the blood and put aside his anger for now.

"I am trying to tend to your wound, wench! Hold still!" He pulled her to him gently and again started to lift her gown. Kagome was blushing so hard her whole face was beet red. She turned her head to the side and prayed to Kami he was done quickly. Inuyasha had her stomach bared and saw her bleeding wound. He gasped because the sight of her broken flesh pained him as if he had been the one injured instead of Kagome. He tenderly applied the ointment to her flesh, trying to be as gentle as possible. He then covered the area with gauze and taped the gauze to her flesh. When he was through, he slowly lowered her nightgown and covered her with the blanket. Before Kagome could say word, he left her room. She was wondering what the hell he was doing when he suddenly returned.

"There is no one here." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome thought about it and saw that her clock said noon. Her brother would be in school, and who knew where her mother and grandfather were. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and started to blush again, thinking of how much he had seen of her body. She felt very vulnerable laying on the bed with Inuyasha towering over her. She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest in order for your wound to heal." He looked at her for a moment, and Kagome tried to discern what she saw in his eyes. Inuyasha turned and jumped out the window, leaving Kagome alone once more. She stared after him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Suddenly, Kagome felt an overwhelming urge to cry again. She knew Inuyasha did not love her, but his display of tenderness seemed genuine. She had this feeling that maybe this would be the last time she saw him. With that thought, the tears began to flow down her face.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree across from Kagome's window, and his keen hearing caught the sound of the tears. He could not stand that sound. She sounded as if her heart was breaking, but how could that be? She had to hate him. He regretted is angry outburst in the past, but his pride would not let him admit that to his mate. _MATE!!?? Kagome is not my mate. I don't even want… yeah, I do. I would love to have Kagome with me for the rest of my life, but I don't deserve her. She is kind and nurturing; I am not good enough. Wasn't I just thinking my pride would not let me apologize? What kind of bullshit is that? She deserves someone who will treat her right and not endanger her life on a regular basis; someone who won't take his temper out on her and yell at her when she does not deserve it._ Her tears continue and he is torn. He knows he should just leave and go back to his time, but how could he leave the woman he loves to cry over him. _How do you know she is crying over you? She probably doesn't even care enough about you to waste tears on you. She could be crying for any number of reasons. _Inuyasha continued to struggle with himself over what to do, when he heard Kagome moving about in her bedroom. He fought the urge to go and look, but lost in the end.

Inuyasha was looking in her window, and she had her back to him. He could see she was holding a box. He saw her open the lid and pull out a picture of… HIM?!?! She stared at the picture and continued to cry. Suddenly, she turned around and saw Inuyasha in her window.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" she stuttered. Kagome could not imagine why he would still be in the present. _Maybe he was watching over me… But why would he do that when he obviously thinks that I am weak and not an important member of our group… I mean he was so mad over the wasted time she had caused him… what if that's not why, though? What if he… cares about me? No way! He loves that bitch Kikyo!_

"I heard you crying and came to see why." He stated, looking a little embarrassed himself. He caught her eyes and it seemed like he was trying to tell her something, but she could not imagine what.

"Why should you care? You don't care if I come back to the feudal era or not, remember?" Kagome could feel her earlier anger rising once more.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, K-Kagome. I was angry and had no reason to take it out on you. I'm sure when I make it back, I will get more than an earful from Miroku and Sango." He hung his head with his ears low, looking abashed.

"So this is about them being mad at you, huh? Well I don't care if they are, it is more than right that you should have them after you, you deserve worse!" Kagome had heard him apologize, and it had almost taken her aback, except that little line about Miroku and Sango. He was more worried that they would take her side than he was about hurting her feelings, the bastard!

"That's not it, Kagome. I am sorry for hurting you. I want you t-to… um… I want you to come back." He hung his head again expecting her to laugh at his pathetic attempt to apologize.

Kagome was at a loss. Maybe he was being sincere. She felt kind of bad for yelling at him now. But why does he want her back; she just slows them down, "Inuyasha, I thought you were mad at me for having to take time out of your quest to rescue me? I want to come back, but I am tired of fighting with you all the time."

"Kagome, I was never mad at you for that. I was so worried when Koga took you during the battle with Naraku. I am tired of fighting too." Inuyasha wasn't sure he could say the other words that were on the tip of his tongue. He was afraid she would reject him, and he wasn't sure he could survive that kind of pain again.

"Inuyasha, I-I didn't mean to worry you." She had been about to say something else, but she wasn't sure she could survive it if he chose Kikyo over her, and laughed at her declaration of love. They looked at each other with their hearts in their eyes. Both of them saw it, but were plagued with doubts. The silence stretched out and they both felt it becoming awkward. They both looked away at the same time, sure that the other didn't love them. Both wrestled with the consequences of telling the other how they felt.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, "Inuyasha, I love you."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome; sure that he had heard her wrong. Her eyes were saying the same thing her lips had said and he felt joy beginning to well up in him.

_Oh no! I said it and now he is just staring at me! How could I have been so stupid? _Kagome bereted herself silently, dreading what would come next.

"I love you too, Kagome." _WHAT!! Did he just say what I think he just said?_ They both stared at each other. Both were relieved to have finally said it. Both were still trying to process the fact that they were loved. All at once they embraced. Kagome winced.

"Did I hurt you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing to see if the wound had reopened. When he did not smell fresh blood, he relaxed a little bit.

"Just a little, but I think it was more from my movement than the hug." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back. He hugged her again, taking care to avoid contact with her wound. He cupped his hand under her chin, and lifted her face to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Kagome had not known Inuyasha could be like this. Inuyasha had not really known that he could be like this. Kagome made him want to be better, even if she infuriated the hell out of him sometimes.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her to the bed. He gently put her down and got in the bed, too. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both basked in the others love. In just a few moments, they fell asleep feeling warm and contented.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Miroku/Sango lemon at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Shippo was chasing a toad around the clearing. He was laughing and happy, as a child should be. But, as Sango watched him, she knew that he was worried. Inuyasha had taken Kagome home, but never returned. They had left yesterday afternoon, but still Inuyasha did not return. Part of Sango was worried about her friend, but the other part of her was angry with him for his ill treatment of her injured friend. Sango sighed and continued cleaning up from breakfast. Last night, she and Miroku had made the decision to travel back to Kaede's village and await Inuyasha there. Sango hoped that maybe Kagome would come back too. She had seen the look on Kagome's face when she said she may never come back; she was serious. Their group would never be the same without Kagome and Sango missed her already.

"Sango, are you about ready to leave, my dear? I already have everything else packed and ready to go." Miroku smiled at her. Lately he had been acting so weird. It was like he wasn't even Miroku anymore. He had not groped her since the time after she woke up, and he was so very nice to her. He had begun calling her pet names. He called her everything from "honey, darling, and my love" to strange names that she was sure had some sort of dirty meaning behind them such as, "honey buns and sugar lips". She wasn't sure how to take this, and so, just treated him as she usually would. She suspected that this was a ploy to get her to "do something" with him. Sango was sure that he would reveal his true self once another woman was around.

"Sure, we should get going because who knows how long those two will be gone. I would love to spend some time in a hut instead of camping in the forest until they decide to reappear." Sango stood up and called to Shippo, "Shippo, we are leaving." Shippo ran over to them and they started the journey towards Kaede's village.

They traveled for an hour or so before coming to a village that they had never seen before. The village was small, only eight huts. The huts looked new, so the group assumed that the village had to have come into being very recently. Sango noticed a group of young women at the edge of the village and wanted to test Miroku's newfound devotion.

"We should stop by that village and rest for a few moments." Sango looked up at Miroku and implored him with her eyes. Miroku smiled at her and led the way. In just a few short minutes, they reached the edge of the village. An older gentleman was sitting on a wooden bench directly in front of them.

"Hail, strangers. What brings you to our humble village?" The old man was friendly, though he seemed a bit suspicious. Sango couldn't really blame him, as Miroku, Shippo and herself were an odd little group.

"Greetings, I am Miroku and this is Sango, and Shippo. We have merely come to visit this new village on our way to the village of Kaede." Miroku bowed, showing respect to the older man. The man looked at Shippo, obviously a little uneasy about his presence.

"Why is it that you and the lady are traveling with a kitsune?" The old man was polite, but his gaze never wavered from Shippo. It was clear to see the man distrusted anything that was not full blooded human.

"He is a child, and he was in need of care. We have traveled far and wide with this little one. He will not cause any trouble." Miroku once again bowed, trying to make the man see that they meant him and his village no harm. The man seemed lost in thought for a few moments, and Sango noticed that the group of women was slowly approaching. _Now we shall see, _thought Sango.

"Monk, you and your group are welcome to rest here. I happen to know Kaede and I know if the kitsune were a problem, then you would not be taking him her way." The old man smiled and put out his hand, "I am Haru, leader of this humble village." The elder bowed slightly and smiled to Miroku and Sango. Haru got up slowly and walked in to his hut, calling back, "If you need rest, my hut is available."

Miroku looked at Sango and smiled before noticing they were now half surrounded by women. Sango knew it was going to be a matter of seconds before he asked one of the ladies to bear his children and all that nonsense.

"Hello, I am Sorano," said a beautiful girl around seventeen. She had long, dark waist-length tresses that shimmered in the sunlight and keen blue eyes. She stared at Miroku boldly. Sango could feel her ire rising as the young girl was checking out her man. _Wait, my man? I mean, sure we have been through a lot and he has made it clear that he likes me, but that doesn't make him mine._ Sango was deep in thought, but still watching what was going on around her. The girl spoke again, "welcome to our village, many of us are unwed and looking for a husband. It is very difficult when living in a village so small."

"Sorano, what a lovely name. It is accurate too, "of the sky"; the same blue of your eyes. Meet Sango, my intended." Miroku said smoothly. Sango was in shock. Not only had he not hit on the lovely Sorano, but he announced her as his "intended". She could not believe what was going on around her, but she smiled as more of the ladies introduced themselves to them. Shippo was peering up at Miroku like he had lost his mind. _I think he has. All these beautiful girls around him and he tells them that he is unavailable. AFTER THE BOLD WENCH PRACTICALLY THREW HERSELF AT HIM!! _Something was wrong here, Sango just knew it.

Sorano was looking at Sango critically. Sango could tell that she was sizing her up, deciding if she was worthy of the handsome monk's attentions. Sango raised her chin and stared down at the girl, practically daring her to say anything. Sorano sighed and said, "It figures that he would be taken. We were hoping for a single man to pay court to us." With that the girl walked away. She was followed by most of the other girls as they went back to whatever they had been doing before.

Sango looked at Miroku suspiciously, "WHAT was THAT!?!? You always throw yourself at women, and you practically told them to go away. What is wrong with you, Miroku?" Miroku smiled at her, but said nothing. He continued staring into Sango's eyes until she turned away feeling uncomfortable. When Miroku still said nothing, Sango started walking away.

"We need to get going to see Kaede. It should only be a couple hours away now. I think we should ride Kirara." Sango said as she walked to the edge of the forest. Kirara came out to meet her, nuzzling her hand and making contented noises. They had left her here to avoid any extra suspicion. Kirara transformed into her large, saber-toothed form and waited patiently for Miroku and Sango to get on her back. She took off for Kaede's village. Sango pondered the implications of Miroku's behavior until they reached the village. When Kirara landed, Sango told Shippo and Kirara to go see Kaede.

When they were gone, Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him into Inuyasha's forest. When they were out of sight of the village, she let loose on him, "Just what is the meaning of what went on at that village? Announcing me as your "intended"? What were you thinking, monk?"

Miroku smiled and chuckled at Sango's obvious irritation and confusion. "Well, none of those girls could compare with you, my lovely Sango. Maybe I went a little far calling you my intended, but it was an easy way to get the girls to leave me alone." Sango looked at him dumbfounded and obviously at a loss for words at his nonchalance. Miroku laughed again and looked towards the village, "C'mon, let's go see if Kaede has seen Inuyasha or Kagome."

*****************************************************************************

"Wake up, Kagome" Inuyasha spoke softly into her ear. Kagome opened her eyes and stared into his lovely golden ones. She sighed when she thought of last night's confessions. She could not help but smile knowing that Inuyasha loved her. Kagome stretched contentedly and stood up. She rummaged in her closet for some clothes, and when she returned to her room, she saw Inuyasha watching her.

"Kagome… I, well, um… is everything okay?" He looked worried that she had yet to say anything to him this morning.

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile and walked towards the bed where Inuyasha sat, "Everything is better than okay, Inuyasha. I love you!" she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. After a second's hesitation, he returned her hug.

"I love you too, Kagome" he whispered into her messy hair. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had been so sure yesterday that he had probably lost her for good. He would have to be more careful with his words and temper. He never wanted to push her away again.

"I am going to take a shower, and then we should go get some breakfast." Kagome stood up and skipped to the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, she did a little happy dance. She was so happy. Her heart felt so full of love and happiness that it might burst. She was hoping she could convince Inuyasha to stay in the future with her for a couple days. She wanted to spend a little time doing what normal couples did. She wanted to go have breakfast and maybe take him to a movie or something. Perhaps she would even make him go with her to the mall. A plan started to form in her mind of all the things she wanted to do. Still lost in fantasy and plotting, Kagome got in the shower.

When she was done, she dried her hair and put on just a little bit of makeup. She looked at herself critically in the mirror before applying a little bit of gloss to her lips. She then put her hair up in a messy bun that had a couple of wavy strands hanging from it. Kagome got dressed in the outfit that she had picked out. She slid on the cute little black skirt over her panties. She put on a strapless bra and a pretty silver halter top. The shirt was skin tight, and she knew she looked very good in it. After looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she was ready to let Inuyasha see her.

"Hurry up, Kagome. I am starving out here." Inuyasha yelled from the bedroom. He was pacing back and forth in front of her bed. He turned around and stopped. His heart thudded in his chest, and all he could do was stare at her. She looked fantastic. He could feel himself stirring under his robe and blushed just a little bit.

"Well, what do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled and had a pretty good idea why he was all the sudden speechless. It was worth all the time getting ready to see his reaction. She batted her eyes at him and heard him swallow audibly.

"Y-you look… wow!" That was all Inuyasha could get past his suddenly dry throat.

Kagome giggled at his obvious inability to speak coherently. She looked him straight in the eye and slid her hands down her hips. It was not really meant to be sexual, but from the heat that entered his eyes, she was pretty sure she had him turned on. Kagome blushed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Let's go have some breakfast. I think maybe we should go out the window though, because I don't think anyone knows I am home yet."

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of the window. He ran down the stairs and set her down. Kagome took his hand and walked with him to a little restaurant about four blocks away. They walked in, and as usual Inuyasha attracted a few stares in his bright red fire rat robe. Ignoring them, Kagome led Inuyasha to a booth in the corner and gestured for him to sit down. Inuyasha thought about it for a second and sat down so he could face the rest of the diners. He was surprised when instead of sitting on the other side; Kagome slid in next to him and held his hand. He was staring at her when the waiter arrived with menus and took their drink order.

"Um… So when are we going back?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could at least stay for the day. I want to go to the mall, and maybe go out for dinner. We can head back in the morning." Inuyasha considered this for a couple of minutes. He knew they should go back to the Feudal era and get back to work, but he really wanted to spend some time with Kagome without the others.

"Okay, we can stay for the day, but we have to go back in the morning. Naraku isn't just going to kill himself you know. Oh, and add these to your collection." He said this as he handed her four Shikon no Tama shards. Kagome thought about it and realized that these must have come from Koga.

"How did you get them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha told her his side of the story. He told her about the ambush and having to track Koga to find her in the northern lands. He proudly talked about how he had gotten the upper hand in the battle. Kagome listened to him intently, still holding his hand when the waiter came back and took their order. Inuyasha and Kagome sat and chatted amicably through breakfast about everything they could think of.

As they were getting ready to leave, Kagome asked Inuyasha a serious question, "So, are we a couple now?" Kagome held her breath, hoping that Inuyasha would say yes. As the seconds passed and he did not say anything, Kagome began to get anxious.

"I-I think we should go slow, I love you, and I want to be with you, but we need to accomplish our goals in the past before we get too wrapped up in us." Inuyasha said this tentatively, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but not wanting to lose sight of what had driven him for so long now.

Kagome thought about this for a moment and sighed. She knew how important it was to complete their mission and couldn't argue with his logic. Instead of speaking, she kissed him softly in response to show that she understood. Inuyasha caressed her face gently as they kissed. Kagome wanted a little bit more and so she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, beseeching him to grant her access. Inuyasha opened his mouth and they began a duel of tongues. Kagome pulled away first and gasped for breath. Inuyasha smirked at her feeling supremely pleased with himself. If this was how their day was to begin, he couldn't imagine how it could get better.

*****************************************************************************

Miroku slipped out of Kaede's hut and made his way towards the forest to think. He was pretty sure that everyone was asleep and he would have no interruption to his musings. He entered the forest and stopped once he was under the cover of the trees. He started to talk to himself. "I think she cares about me, but I love her and don't know how to tell her. I have been trying to show her ever since she woke up, but she seems so suspicious of me. I suppose I have given her no reason to trust me. My lecherous ways may have pushed her too far away to ever get her to consider me seriously. I cannot imagine my life without her anymore. All those other women mean nothing and never did. I suppose being an incorrigible bastard always touching her ass was not my greatest plan ever. Kami, what am I to do?" Miroku hung his head, depressed.

Sango had followed him from the village and stood behind a bush listening to everything in shock. She had no idea that he felt this way, but it must be true, right? She knew that he had not seen or heard her following. Making up her mind on what to do, she walked up behind Miroku and put her arms around him.

Miroku jumped and then turned to see Sango embracing him. It was more than he had ever dreamed of and he couldn't help smiling. He was also a bit embarrassed that she had overheard his private thoughts, but that disappeared since she obviously had heard the truth of them. He put his arms around her too, but couldn't help letting his right hand slide down to rest on her ass.

Miroku tensed, expecting to get hit, but Sango surprised him and kissed him instead. They kissed softly at first, and Miroku took initiative to deepen the kiss. Sango fisted her hand in his hair and the kiss became slightly savage. They ravaged each other's mouths. Finally breaking for air, Sango gave him a smoldering look. It was not an angry smolder, but passionate. Miroku slowly removed his outer robe and watched Sango. She stared at his finely chiseled chest. He had an amazing body, muscular without being obnoxiously overdone. Mimicking him, she began to undress. They watched each other closely, each admiring the others' body. When they were both naked, they stood staring, not sure how far the other wanted to go. Miroku made the first move and began kissing her ear and neck. He moved slowly along her jaw to kiss her mouth. He slowly kissed down her neck and sternum, not yet touching her breasts. Sango sighed feeling his lips move over her. Miroku tenderly palmed one of breasts while suckling at the other. Sango moaned and arched her back. Miroku stopped for a moment and gently lay her down on the soft grass. He continued his ministrations on her breasts before kissing her again on the lips. Sango was breathless with anticipation. She knew that she should probably stop him, but wanted this and so much more. Miroku kissed a path down her stomach and nibbled on her hips. He licked the depression between her hips, just above the area he truly wanted to touch. Sango raised her hips in silent invitation for him to continue. Miroku ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, seeking her to open for him. Sango complied, moaning her impatience. Miroku gently touched her lower lips and slid one finger inside. _Kami, she is so tight and wet!_ He slipped a second finger into her slowly pumping in and out. He added his tongue to stroke her clitoris, building the pressure between her thighs. Sango cried out again and again as she felt the strange new pressure building in her nether regions. Miroku kept going, increasing the pace. Sango felt like her whole body was on fire and about to explode. The sensations inside her body were driving her crazy with a need for something she could not name. Suddenly, she laced her fingers through his hair and cried out as her body shook and bucked underneath him. It felt like her body had indeed exploded into a thousand ecstatic pieces, and was slowly reforming itself as she caught her breath. Miroku let her recover for a few moments before sliding up her body. His manhood pressed against her entrance and he sought permission with his eyes. Sango moaned and nodded not knowing that this would be even better. Miroku slowly slid into her wetness, stopping as he felt the barrier that proclaimed her innocence. He pushed past it quickly and stopped moving when she whimpered his name. Miroku gave her several seconds to adjust before setting a slow and torturous pace. He thrust softly and Sango started moaning again at the sensation of him inside of her. She threw her head back and softly called his name, wanting him to move faster, push deeper into her. He knew what she wanted and gave it to her. Sango could feel the pressure building again. He thrust into her over and over, moaning her name as she was moaning his. He could feel his own release coming soon but refused to let go until she came for him again. Sango felt herself come again, screaming his name to the treetops. Miroku let himself go as he thrust into her one more time. After a couple of seconds, he pulled Sango into his arms and held her.

***********************************************************************

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back to the past and were greeted by everyone. Kagome suspiciously eyed Sango and Miroku, but she didn't voice her suspicion of their overly bright mood.

**A/N: much more to come!! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Flames are okay, I just want some feedback from the readers! Thanks again, now review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to let you know, there will be 10 chapters and an epilogue. Just a side note, the story is planned out but I will be asking for YOUR opinion on the epilogue!!!! So please keep that in mind as the story progresses! Please please please review at the end, even if you hate it!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome suspiciously eyed Miroku and Sango. She knew something had happened, but not yet what. She decided she and Sango would talk later because Inuyasha was already telling them to hurry up and get ready to leave. Only Inuyasha had any idea where they were going as they started their trek, moving in a southerly direction.

They had been on the move for several hours and everyone, except Inuyasha, was tired and ready for a break. Kagome was the one who spoke up, "Inuyasha, we need to stop and rest; everyone is tired."

"We need to- oh all right!" Inuyasha had stopped midsentence and the group was shocked. Inuyasha never just stopped without an argument. Everyone looked at him in confusion, and Inuyasha stared back, "What? Is there a problem?"

Everyone shook their heads and they stopped to rest. Kagome went over and sat by Inuyasha. She smiled at him with that heart wrenching smile that he loved, "Thank you Inuyasha, for stopping and for not arguing."

"Well, you guys are just fragile humans; I guess I better take it easy on you if I want you to be any good in the battle with Naraku. It's coming soon, the final battle. I don't know how I know, but it will be soon." Inuyasha was being his arrogant self, but Kagome knew now that most of it was an act. He was not the heartless bastard that he wanted them to think he was. Kagome also couldn't help but suspect that maybe him not arguing had something to do with the change in their relationship. Kagome knew that Miroku and Sango would be highly suspicious of Inuyasha's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Well thank you, mighty hanyou. We weak humans appreciate your lordly concern for our welfare." Kagome was teasing him. Inuyasha started to make a smartass reply, but held his tongue and assumed a regal pose, going along with Kagome. Kagome made a half bow, the best she could do while sitting. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well played!" said Miroku laughing at the pair of them. Both Miroku and Sango were unsure what had happened in the future, but it must have been something good to change the way this bickering duo interacted. Then again, it could just be temporary. Sango's cheeks flamed as she thought of what she and Miroku had been doing while the two of them were gone.

"Everything okay, Sango?" Kagome asked, seeing the deep red blush spread across her friends face. Sango nodded but stayed mute. After thinking about it for a second, Kagome turned to Sango and said, "Want to go with me and see if maybe there is a hot spring around?"

Before Sango could say anything, Inuyasha cut in with, "There is one to the east, and it is not too far away. I suppose we can just stop for the night as the sun is already starting to set, but we are moving out early in the morning to make up for lost time." Kagome nodded and gathered the stuff they would need from her bag. She motioned Sango to follow her and set off for the spring.

The girls found the spring just a couple minutes walk away from camp. Kagome and Sango got undressed and into the hot spring before Kagome posed the question, "What happened between you and Miroku that has you blushing and looking away?"

Sango took a deep breath, her face burning under Kagome's careful scrutiny. "Well, I will start at the beginning. During the battle with Naraku, I got knocked out, and when I woke up Miroku was there watching over me. I hit him because he was touching me, and then Shippo and I yelled at him. He walked away into the forest for a while and when he came back, he was a different Miroku. All the sudden he was calling me pet names and being very sweet and considerate. I figured all it would take was getting another woman in vicinity and he would go right back to being his old perverted self. So, we stopped by a newly built village on the way back to Kaede's and we were surrounded by young, unmarried women. One of the little vixens started hitting on Miroku hardcore, and he introduced me as his INTENDED!!" Sango paused for breath because she had been speaking very fast, and Kagome was just stunned.

"You mean he blew off a whole group of women for you, Sango? That is so sweet!" Kagome was happy for her friend. After all this time, Miroku finally got some sense where Sango was concerned.

"Wait, there's more to the story." Sango blushed even harder, and Kagome was a little concerned because her cheeks had gone past red into a violent almost purple color, "When we got back to Kaede's village, I took him out in the forest to demand an explanation. Then, he… well… I mean we… umm… yeah." Sango turned an even deeper shade of purple. Kagome knew then what had happened to her friend. Kagome was vaguely surprised, but only that it happened so fast. She couldn't keep from giggling at her friend's discomfort with the subject.

"What are you giggling at Kagome? I… I am not sure what to do now. What if he just wanted… that… and now he is done with me?" Sango's look was so forlorn that Kagome felt the need to embrace her friend. As she felt Kagome's soft hug, Sango broke into tears. Unsure what to do to reassure her friend, Kagome held the embrace and gently rubbed her friend's back. Sango wailed like a banshee, and Kagome was concerned that it would draw unwanted attention to them. Kagome tried to hush Sango, but it was as if she could already feel the dagger in her heart that was Miroku's betrayal.

Inuyasha burst into the clearing containing the hot spring, Tetsusaiga in hand. His head swiveled side to side as he searched for some sort of threat, but saw nothing except the girls in the steaming water. Miroku entered the clearing just a few seconds behind, exactly mimicking Inuyasha's earlier sweep of the area. The men looked at each other in utter confusion. Miroku looked at his beloved Sango in disbelief that those horrible sounds were coming from her mouth.

Miroku stepped closer to his beloved slowly as if she were a wounded animal. Miroku looked like he was in pain just hearing Sango's painful sobbing, "Why do you cry such tears, my love?"

"I- I am afraid… you d-d-don't want me a-an-anymore now that w-w-we…" Sango was trying hard to get herself under control, but the tears continued to fall. Miroku looked stunned, and he came as close as he could to Sango without getting into the spring and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are my everything Sango. There will never be another that could compare to you. I would not use you and cast you aside as you fear. I want you forever. I want you to be my wife and bear my children. I love you Sango and I mean that." Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with diamonds circled around an amethyst, "Will you be mine, my darling?"

Sango stared at the ring for breathless seconds before holding out her left hand to Miroku. They both smiled as the ring slipped on her finger. Miroku kissed Sango gently before stepping back and realizing that they were not alone. He and Sango had been in their own little world for the last couple minutes.

Kagome sunk into the water, hands coming up to cover her breasts. In all the commotion, she had forgotten that she was indeed naked in front of Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at her; he had gotten an eye full of her luscious top half, "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome had correctly guessed what his little smirk was all about and decided that it was not funny. Inuyasha slammed into the ground, leaving an indent in the ground at the force of her command.

Sango and Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's predicament. They had both seen his little smirk after Kagome had tried to cover herself, and they really didn't feel too sorry for him. They had suspected that something had changed in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, but this confirmed their thoughts that they hadn't progressed quite as far as they had.

"What did you do that for, Kagome," Inuyasha whined.

"That little smirk of yours got you in trouble. You could have just pretended to not notice and save me some embarrassment, but no, you had to go and smirk about it." Kagome's cheeks were a heated pink.

"B-but Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to interject.

"No buts!!! Now, you and Miroku get the hell out of here so Sango and I can finish our bath." Kagome shot a glare a Miroku, who quickly made his way back to the camp. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the little hole that had been made and quickly followed. Sango laughed thinking that he looked just like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Well, now that that has been taken care of, and you feel better. Let's get clean." Kagome said, ignoring her friend's laughter. The girls made quick work of getting clean, all the while talking about Miroku and Inuyasha. When they were finished, they got dressed and made their way towards camp.

When Kagome and Sango arrived, they saw Shippo and Miroku making dinner over a fire and Inuyasha pouting in a tree.

"Dinner is almost ready, ladies." Miroku said, smiling at Sango. The girls sat down by the fire and chatted with Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha came down from his tree to join them for dinner. The companions ate in a comfortable silence.

"We should get some sleep. Inuyasha said it was going to be an early morning." Sango said after she and Kagome had cleaned up from dinner. Kagome nodded and headed towards her chosen sleeping area. She motioned Inuyasha to follow her.

"Will you hold me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked so quietly that if he hadn't had excellent demon hearing, he would have missed it. Inuyasha gave her a soft smile full of love and happiness before pulling her down into the bedding. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed in contentment.

Miroku and Sango were doing much the same thing across the fire from them. Shippo felt a little left out, but rather than complain, he lay down and was almost instantly asleep.

*******************************************************************

"Wake up, Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, kissing the delicate lobe. Kagome sighed and rolled over to look at her beloved hanyou.

"Morning…" she said, her words slightly slurred by sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that she was the most heart-wrenchingly beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes half closed. He smiled at her, unable to speak for that second, as she had stolen his breath away.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered very softly in her ear. She barely heard him, but smiled brilliantly.

"Love you too, Yasha." Inuyasha was not sure that he liked having a nickname, but he would put up with it if it made her happy. Kagome noticed his slight change of expression and smiled even wider, "You don't like the nickname?"

"I- Well, I have never had one before…"

"Well, you do now. Let's get up and wake the others." Kagome said stretching her sleepy muscles. The happy couple got up and woke the rest of the group. They ate a quick breakfast and were on the road again.

After about an hour of travel, Inuyasha stopped in a wide valley with tall grass. Kagome could see the tension in his body and wondered what was up. She didn't have long to wonder, as she felt Sesshoumaru's aura traveling their way. The group didn't have to wait long before they saw him approaching.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled at his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother impassively, "This Sesshoumaru wants nothing to do with you, hanyou."

"Bullshit! Then, why did you come this way? You could have easily avoided us, but you didn't, you youkai bastard." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You call this Sesshoumaru a liar?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at his insolent half-breed brother.

"I call them like I see them, bastard!" Inuyasha growled again.

"As you like." Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and pointed the sword at his brother. The two brothers began circling one another.

Kagome did not want to see them fight, and as Inuyasha ran at his brother with Tetsusaiga, she did the only thing she could think of, "SIT!" Inuyasha instantly hit the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow in askance, "We do not wish to fight Sesshoumaru, please travel on and leave us in peace." Kagome bowed slightly, showing respect to the demon lord.

"Be thankful, Inuyasha, that your miko is smarter than you are." Sesshoumaru moved on through the stunned onlookers and continued walking.

By the time Sesshoumaru was out of sight, Inuyasha was recovering from Kagome's use of the subjugation beads, "What did you do that for, Kagome? I could have taken him," Inuyasha said indignantly.

"We do not have time for such a fight, and I did not want to see you injured. Besides, wouldn't your energy be better used on Naraku, rather than your brother?" Kagome stared at him with her hands on her hips, daring him to argue with her.

Knowing that arguing with her was going to get him nowhere except 'sit' in the ground a few times, he gave up with a low growl, "Fine, let's get going then."

Inuyasha was not happy, and he walked fast. The group was barely keeping up, but decided against saying anything to the obviously angry hanyou. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and Kagome ran into his back.

With a hiss, she stepped back, "What is it now, Inuyasha?" She was angry with his behavior. She had only wanted to avoid a fight, and now he was punishing her and the rest of the group for her common sense.

"Kagura." He hissed through his teeth, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Kagome drew her bow and waited. Sango had Horaikotsu out, and the monk was ready as well. Shippo was standing next to the transformed and battle ready Kirara.

Kagura came down to earth on the feather and faced the group. Her mission was to kill the hanyou, but she had her doubts as she saw the whole group was ready to take her on, "Inuyasha, do you need this group of human rabble to fight your battles for you? Are you afraid to face me alone?"

Inuyasha growled loudly at the wind witch, "I am not afraid of you, bitch. Kagome, you and the rest get back. I can take this pathetic incarnation on alone."

Kagura was pleased that he had fallen prey to her taunts so easily. She smirked evilly at the hanyou and drew back her fan, "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha dodged her attack fairly easily and readied the Tetsusaiga. He knew he could not use the 'Wind Scar' because the witch could control the wind. He smiled thinking that he would just do this the old fashioned way. Inuyasha leapt and struck at Kagura with astounding force. Kagura's evasion was not good enough, and blood started running down her arm as Tetsusaiga struck her. Kagura swung her fan again, "Dance of Blades." Inuyasha was struck in the chest by one of the blades, but quickly struck out at the demoness. He struck her across the torso this time, and she momentarily slumped to the ground. Inuyasha prepared to strike again, but Kagura pulled a feather from her hair. The group watched as the feather transformed and carried Kagura above their heads. Kagura took their momentary stun and swept Kagome up on the feather with her before taking off to the south.

"NOOOO! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha howled to the sky. His beautiful, kind Kagome would be at the hands of Naraku, and he had no idea how to find him. He was overcome by paralyzing grief and sagged to the ground.

Nearby, Sesshoumaru heard his brother's howl. It sounded like the desolation of a demon that had lost his mate. Sesshoumaru thought back to their encounter an hour or so ago. Kagome had carried his brother's scent, that was true, but not the mix of scent that she should have had Inuyasha claimed her. Struck by a curiosity he hadn't felt in a while, he headed in the direction of his hanyou half brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: there is some REALLY bad stuff that happens to Kagome in this chapter, so if you don't like to read that sort of thing, then follow the warnings… as always, please review!!**

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome did not want to go with Kagura, and she was afraid of the torture she might suffer at Naraku's hands, but her only options were to go with Kagura or jump to her death. There was no middle ground here, and Kagome did not like the situation one little bit. They were flying south and Kagome saw a castle far ahead. She and Kagura had travelled in silence for probably close to two hours, and Kagome wondered if the castle was going to be their destination. As they got closer, the castle did not look welcoming at all. The walls were made of a strange black rock. Low hanging storm clouds hung over the place. Kagome could only think of one word to describe the place… _Evil…_ Kagura's feather took them to the front gates of the castle. Kagura dragged Kagome inside the dark, eerie palace.

"Why have you returned with this one, Kagura? I know that you did not kill the hanyou, and I am displeased." Came a sinister voice that sent chills down Kagome's spine, "Take the girl to the chamber and make sure she cannot escape. Then, you shall come back and explain why Inuyasha is not dead."

Kagura dragged Kagome down a long, winding hall, stopping in from of a non-descript door and shoving her in. Kagome was struck hard and stars danced in front of her eyes. As another blow was barely felt, Kagome slumped to the floor, unconscious.

*******************************************************************

Inuyasha looked up as his brother came near. He could not summon up his anger and hatred for his brother at that moment, as he was overcome by his grief.

"Someone explain to this Sesshoumaru what has happened." He stated simply in his regal, aristocratic way.

Miroku stepped forward to speak, "Kagura, the wind witch, came and began battle with Inuyasha. When it appeared she might lose, she summoned her feather and took Kagome away with her to the south." Miroku was hoping that Sesshoumaru would be able to help them get Kagome back, but was not holding his breath.

"What is the miko to you, Inuyasha?" Said Sesshoumaru, addressing his half-sibling.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru in shock. _Why should he care?_ Rather than start a fight with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha held a slight flicker of hope that maybe Sesshoumaru would be able to help him, "If she will have me, I intend to make her my mate after Naraku has been defeated," said Inuyasha, his voice sounding almost hollow.

Sesshoumaru appeared lost in thought for several seconds before he responded, "This Sesshoumaru has heard tell of a castle that appeared overnight to the south of here. Naraku may have a new lair. This Sesshoumaru will travel with you to Naraku's castle. Let us be clear though, this Sesshoumaru is not doing this for you or the miko. This Sesshoumaru only wishes to be present for the death of the foul hanyou that was once the bandit, Onigumo."

Inuyasha looked up with a new hope burning in his eyes, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

*************************************************************************

The undead miko was traveling south. She had heard of the miraculous castle that had raised itself overnight and felt sure that it belonged to Naraku. She was burning to have her revenge.

**************************************************************************

Kagome awoke slowly, her head pounding viciously. She looked around herself at once again unfamiliar surroundings. It all came back to her slowly; the battle with Kagura and her flight to this castle. She remembered hearing his low, almost gravelly voice and shuddered.

"Ah, I see you are awake, young miko. I have plans for you." Naraku said from a dark corner of the room, his voice abrasive to Kagome's ears. She struggled to sit up and noticed that her hands were bound together above her head. Looking down, Kagome noticed that her legs were tied to posts about five feet apart. Suddenly, her mouth went dry, her mind flashing through all the things he might do with her at his mercy.

****WARNING!! Do not read on if you cannot stomach yuri, torture and rape… Scroll down until you see the next double starred (**) marker!**

Naraku laughed a deep and evil sound. The sound scared Kagome and she started to struggle wildly against her bindings, "Miko, your struggles will do you no good. You are at my mercy now!" Kagome went limp. She hoped Inuyasha would find her soon, before Naraku did too much damage to her fragile human body.

"That's better, miko. Just relax." Naraku turned to the doorway and yelled for Kagura. She came to the doorway slowly, "Now, as part of your punishment for failing to kill Inuyasha, you will do as a have bid you."

FLASHBACK

Kagura stood before Naraku after having bound Kagome. She was terrified of what punishment he might mete out to her for her failure. He continued to stare at her, and she felt distinctly uncomfortable. She stepped forward to kneel at Naraku's feet, hoping her submissive posture would please him.

"You have failed me, Kagura." Naraku said, standing before his incarnation. Kagura could not suppress the shiver of fear at his blank, unreadable tone of voice.

"Now, I have decided how to punish you. You will help me break the miko. Inuyasha may well lose his will to fight if we can break her spirit."

"What is your plan… master?" Kagura kept her low position on the floor at his feet. She did not like where this was going one bit. Naraku tended to be cruel and unusual in his tortures, and she really did not want to know what he had in store for the human.

"You shall pleasure her, Kagura." Her head snapped up at this. Surely he didn't mean… Kagura was repulsed by his idea. She had no love for the human, but she was another woman. Kagura was not a lover of women, and Naraku knew that. Her punishment in this was clear. He would force her to do something she had no desire to do. It was bad enough that he was going to force her to be with another woman, but in turn, she would be raping the human girl. As another woman, Kagura found this offensive and dirty.

"I will not do this, Naraku!" Kagura said as she stood and faced him. As she was watching, her heart appeared in his hand and he gave it a rough squeeze. The pain that flooded her chest was unimaginable. She fell to the floor and gasped trying to get air into her lungs.

He loosened his grip on the heart and asked, "Are you sure about that, Kagura?" he laughed cruelly at the pathetic sounds she was making as she writhed on the floor.

"O-Okay… I- I – will do… it…" she panted and gasped. Suddenly, the pain was gone and she could breathe normally again. She would do anything to avoid that pain.

END FLASHBACK

Kagura walked slowly over to Kagome, seeing the fear in the human girl's eyes. Kagura wished again that she did not have to do this. Kagura drew a small blade from her kimono and sliced the human's clothing off. Kagome's eyes widened further, wondering what was in store for her.

Kagura removed her own coverings and kneeled beside the bound miko. She whispered, "I'm sorry for what I must do…"

"Get on with it, Kagura." Naraku said from the dark corner that he had retreated to in order to watch the show. He was going to enjoy this very much.

Kagura reached out and ran her hand down the center of Kagome's body from neck to her nest of black curls. Kagome could not believe what was happening to her and she closed her eyes hoping to block it all out. She was blushing, a furious red, and was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. Kagura took one breast in her hand and massaged it gently. Naraku had instructed her that she was to make sure the miko took pleasure from her. Kagura lowered her head and took the other nipple in her mouth, sucking firmly on the pink bud. Kagome was unable to contain her gasp at the pressure of Kagura's mouth.

"Very good, Kagura. You may yet please your master this evening." Kagura looked over at Naraku to see that he had shed his clothes as well. This made her very nervous.

Knowing that he would punish her worse if she didn't do as she was bid, she continued her ministrations on the young human's body. She continued to massage Kagome's right breast, and once again took the left tip into her mouth. She circled her tongue around the peak and Kagome's body tensed. Kagura switched and was massaging the left while licking and sucking at the right. She placed kisses and nibbles along the girl's neck and collarbone. She was surprised to hear Kagome let out a soft sigh.

Kagome could not hold the sigh from her lips any longer. Her traitorous body liking the treatment it was receiving at Kagura's skilled mouth. Kagome bit her lip hard, trying to prevent any more sound from escaping.

Kagura felt slightly better that Kagome was responding to her. While she was not a lover of women, she at least didn't feel so much like she was violating the miko. Kagura licked down Kagome's stomach and placed kisses on her hips. The miko stayed silent and unmoving through sheer force of will. Kagura knew she could no longer put off the inevitable and moved between the unmoving human's legs. She ran her fingers over the soft folds of Kagome's womanhood, feeling the girl tense beneath her. Kagura slowly slipped a finger between the lips and flicked her clit gently. Kagome whimpered in response, unable to stop herself. Kagura flicked her finger over the sensitive area again, before sliding a finger into Kagome's warm depths. Kagura could feel the little bit of tissue that proclaimed the girl an innocent and immediately she felt even worse about what she was doing. Kagura slowly retracted the finger, only to slip it back in to the tight sheath. Kagome was mortified when she felt herself starting to get wet from the demoness's sweet torture. She kept her eyes tightly closed and bit her lip until she tasted blood on her tongue.

Kagura added her tongue to the miko's sensitive bundle of nerves and licked slowly over and over the spot. She added another finger to the growing wetness between the girl's thighs. Kagome moaned; she couldn't help it. It felt so good, even as she tried to ignore what was happening to her body. Kagome felt a tightness building in her lower stomach. The sensation was strange, and not entirely pleasurable. Kagura's fingers and tongue picked up speed, and the miko writhed under her panting. Less than a minute later, Kagome experienced her first orgasm. Her body bucked and writhed, and she screamed out the pleasure that was riding her body.

Kagura pulled away after she had made them little miko cum. That was all that Naraku said he required of her. She looked down at Kagome and saw her eyes slightly glazed over. She still hated what she had had to do to the girl, but at least she hadn't had to torture her.

Naraku stepped forward from the shadows, completely naked and aroused. Kagura slipped on her robe and stepped aside. "Stay here, Kagura. You are going to watch the show." Naraku said laughing his sinister, bone-chilling laugh. Kagura knew she would like this even less than what she had had to do the poor human.

Naraku stepped into Kagome's field of vision, and he saw her body tense at the sight of him. The little human whimpered in fear of what was in store. She had no hope that he would be gentle with her. Once again, she closed her eyes and tried to make her brain transport her anywhere but here.

Naraku grabbed her chin, "Look at me, human!" he commanded. Kagome opened her fearful eyes, and he let her face go. He opened his palm to show her something. It was a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Her eyes clouded with confusion, wondering what he intended to do with it. She watched as he forced the shard directly into his erect manhood. She whimpered again in fear as she watched it swell further.

He stepped between her legs and settled his tip at her entrance. He could smell the juices from the arousal Kagura had caused in the girl, and thought that the scent mixed wonderfully with the scent of her fear. He wasted no time on any form of foreplay and slammed into her. She was wet from the foreplay with Kagura, but not nearly ready to take his huge member into her body. He met resistance and shoved past it. He could smell the fresh blood as he tore not only through her maidenhood, but also tore her internally. The blood lubricated his way and he slammed forcefully into her again and again. He used his claws to rip open the flesh of her hips as he forced himself on her. Kagura flinched and looked away. She could not bear to see another woman treated this way, but was powerless to stop it.

Naraku pounded into her flesh hard and fast, ignoring her screams of agony as his hardness rubbed over and over her torn walls and his claws dug deeper into her flesh. Kagome thought she would pass out from the pain of it. Honestly, she wished she would pass out. This was too much for her. She cried and tears flowed from her closed eyes. She could think of nothing but the pain, anger, and humiliation.

Naraku smiled when he saw the tears flowing down her face, never stopping his assault. After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and watched as her eyes opened. He could see the hope in them that he was finished with her, and he grinned cruelly. He pressed his still hard member against her anal opening and watched as fear filled her eyes once more. He roughly shoved is way into the very tight opening and it was music to his ears when he heard her ragged screams of pain. He smelled more fresh blood as he had torn her there too.

Naraku pumped harder and faster into her, savoring the feeling. Kagome was wishing now that she would just die. She did not know if she could take anymore. She was in so very much pain, and her humiliation was growing by the second. She once again closed her eyes, but was unable to keep the ragged screams from tearing through her lips.

Naraku fucked her for what felt like hours. He switched back and forth between openings and finally felt his climax coming. He slipped from the depths of her and moved up by her head. He grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. He slammed his cock into her throat with no regard for whether or not she was able to breathe. Only seconds later, he came into her mouth. Kagome gagged as the river of his juices flowed into her throat. She coughed and her whole upper body was covered with his seed.

"Well, that is certainly an interesting side effect of the shard, don't you think Kagura?" The wind witch stared at the girl who looked like she had had a bucket of cum thrown on her. Kagura turned away in disgust and Naraku merely laughed. Naraku gathered his clothes and got dressed. He turned to look at the ravished miko once more before leaving the room.

Kagura moved towards the girl, overcome by pity. Kagura cleaned the majority of Naraku's seed from the girl and went to her own room to fetch something for the miko to wear. When she came back, she noticed the pool of blood between the unconscious human's thighs and streaming from the wounds on her hips. Kagura gently cleaned the girl and tore cloth from her own clothes to try and slow the bleeding. When that was finished, she untied Kagome and slipped her into a black and silver kimono, complete with undergarments. Kagura gently laid the miko on her back as far from the sight of her rape as she could and stayed to watch over the girl.

**** Okay, you can keep reading now if you skipped the above section**

***************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the rest of the gang traveled in silence towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha was trapped in his own torturous thoughts. _What would he find when he was reunited with his love? He probably tortured her. What if she was… dead? _Inuyasha did not think he would survive it if his Kagome were no longer among the living. He would kill the bastard and then take his own life. His heart clenched as his thoughts drove him crazy.

Sesshoumaru stopped and motioned ahead. The group looked and saw the black stone edifice that was Naraku's latest hideout.

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was disturbing for you. It took a lot of thought and angst to write it. Kags is my favorite and it pained me to do this to her… I hope you enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter posted soon. PLEASE REVIEW!! You know you want to, so just hit that little button and do it already. If I get enough reviews, I might lengthen the story. I have a lot of ideas flowing around in my head, but you guys can make them a reality, so hit the button already, what are you waiting for?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, due to the lack of reviews, I am thinking this story may end sooner than I had originally thought. I have worked really hard to get these last couple of chapters posted, but it seems my motivation was in vain. I have tons of ideas rolling around in my head that are getting in the way of this story. Anyway, sorry to anyone who wanted the story to last longer. I am already thinking on a new story that hopefully will have better response.**

**Chapter 8:**

The group stood at Naraku's gate, staring at what seemed to be an impenetrable fortress. Naraku's miasma was thick here and the group was held at bay, all that is, except Sesshoumaru. He could get through the miasma, but not the barrier inside.

As the group discussed various ways that they might penetrate the barrier, an unexpected aura was felt closing in. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were standing and facing the spot where Kikyo and her soul collectors emerged. She kept walking at the same pace, taking her time in coming to stand before the brothers. She looked at Inuyasha and was surprised to not see the usual angst written on his face. She instantly knew that somehow her reincarnation had replaced her in Inuyasha's heart. Kikyo hung her head for but a moment before stepping past the brothers and closer to Naraku's castle. She drew an arrow and called to Inuyasha, "I will make a gap in the miasma and barrier, but you must widen it so your group may pass."

At her words, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and waited. Kikyo released her arrow and Inuyasha was in right behind it with a mighty, "Wind Scar!!!"

The group quickly went through the barrier and encountered dozens upon dozens of lower level demons. Inuyasha leapt into the fray, hoping he would be able to get to his love in time. Miroku busily sucked demons into his wind tunnel, keeping a careful eye out for the poisonous insects and his friends. Sango and Kirara slashed through demon after demon. Sesshoumaru wielded his Tokijin and was taking out groups of demons at a time. Kikyo's arrows flew true through the horde and many were purified at her hands.

Once the onslaught had slowed, Inuyasha leapt across the bodies of dead and dying demons to enter the dark castle. All but Kikyo followed Inuyasha. Kikyo was reaching out with her aura, trying to find the heart of the man she had once saved. A small, satisfied smile came to her lips and she walked sedately into the castle.

As Inuyasha and the gang confronted Naraku, Kikyo made her way down into the very depths of the castle, following the beat of Onigumo's heart. The undead priestess came to a small chamber deep in the bowels of the castle. In a glass jar beat the heart she had been seeking. Thinking that this was laughably easy, she strode forward towards the heart.

"You shall go no further, undead one." Kikyo turned to see a small girl clutching a mirror. She wore white robes and her hair was white. Looking into her eyes was like staring into a great void. Kikyo knew that she face Naraku's incarnation, Kanna. Kikyo smirked to see one so small placed as a last defense. Kikyo raised her bow, but thought better of it, knowing how Kanna's power worked. Instead, Kikyo concentrated for a moment and sent her holy aura to purify the demon. Kanna's eyes widened a split second before she crumbled to dust before the priestess. Kikyo took an arrow from her quiver and lowered it into the heart. It faltered in its beat and crumbled as Kikyo pushed her power through the arrow.

Upstairs, the battle had not been going well, and everyone was injured in some way, but continued to fight on, knowing that Kagome was held captive here. It was a mantra in their minds, _we must not fail!_ Everyone was stunned when Naraku clutched his chest for a moment before his body splintered into a thousand demons that flew off into the night.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and followed the faint trace of his beloved's scent. He entered the room where she was held. A sorrow deep and unforgiving moved in his chest as he scented what had gone on in this room. He saw his future mate lying on the floor, oblivious to what was going on around her. He could smell the amount of blood she had lost.

He walked fearfully forward and knelt down next to the woman who held his heart, his soul, and his life. He gasped as he heard her heart clearly for the first time. It thudded dully in her chest, so softly that even with his demon ears he could barely hear it. He panicked when he heard it beat once and then falter, never to beat again.

Inuyasha was overcome by tears and a grief so intense that it robbed him of all thought save one. Sesshoumaru had followed his brother and had heard the last beat of the miko's heart. Inuyasha turned to his brother with eyes that were already dead, "Kill me… please?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at his brother's request. Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes and showed him without words how much he needed this. Sesshoumaru did not want to kill Inuyasha, as strange as that sounded even in his own mind. However, seeing Inuyasha's need burned into his face, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin from its sheath. He struck quickly, knowing the demon slayer and monk were but seconds from entering the room. Inuyasha smiled as his brother's blade pierced his heart.

**A/N: And so, it ends. This was not how I had originally planned to end this story, but this is how It shall end. Thanks so much for reading, even if you refuse to review. Lack of response kind of killed the story for me. I must say that I am a little sad that my first fic has come to such a heart-rending end, but there will be more stories to come. Hopefully they will inspire my readers to review and keep my writing spirit alive. Farewell for now, but know that I already have another story in the works.**

**xXUnknownxXxEntityXx**


End file.
